Akari Hoshiiro
"Oooh! You really want to go to the toy store? Well why not! I'll try to find some of Kishi's friends! Or...another Kishi! Anything will do, I guess! Hee hee hee!" ''-Akari Akari Hoshiiro is one of the characters of the series. She is a sixteen year old young girl who was originally from Hoshido. She is a 10th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is a Pop-type idol. Her brand is Candy Alamode. Her catchphrase is "Akari-kari-go!". She is the older cousin of Hanabi and Momo Shiratama. This character is RPed with GanbareHannahChan. Appearance Akari is an average girl with aqua blue hair tied into low pigtails. She says pigtails are the only hairstyle she can think of that matches her personality. She has red eyes and a cheerful smile. She wears a bright white bow. In the game, she wears the Nohr Princess outfit in her portrait, and a Hoshido noble outfit in game. She wears an Oni Savage mask on her head, as she thinks it looks cute. In the PriPara world, she wears a green T-Shirt with a yellow brim. It reads "I ♡ Suzu Kaze c:" on it. She wears a a pink belt with a blue denim skirt. She wears green socks and basic shoes. Her signature color is green. Personality Akari is a child at heart, as she is an energetic, upbeat, but a childish girl. Sometimes she acts a bit immature. However, she isn't bothered by this. Whenever she has done something wrong on accident, she tends to bow super quickly, saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!". Whenever she is disgusted with something or disapproves, she says "ulehh". ('ウレエ''' Uree) She likes partying, to the point where everyone she knows says "it's not a party without Akari!" She has a fear of the Omega Yato and displays a strong dislike towards Rhajat. Akari has a stuffed animal named Kishi that she sleeps with every night, even when Kaze sleeps with her. Kishi is also her mascot in the PriPara world. Akari also fails at playing the piano. Her piano playing is so bad it makes Momo cry. She is the most fond of cute things out of everyone in her family. Her birthday is August 6th. Relationships Kaze - Akari's boyfriend. Etymology Hoshiiro: Hoshi (星) means star and mixed with Iro (色) meaning color, Hoshiiro means star-colored. It is commonly miswritten as "Hoshiro" which has a totally different meaning. Akari: Akari means light, rays, or brightness. Trivia * Akari got her name from Akari Ōzora from Aikatsu!. * Akari's name was originally going to be "Honoka", but Hannah felt that Akari fit her more, due to her bright and energetic personality. * Akari was a Dancing Queen in the PriPara Producer Power! event on PriPara Wiki. * She shares her voice actress with Ajimi Kiki. * In episode 23 of AidoruPriPara, it was revealed that her father used to be an idol and that her mother was one of his fangirls. ** Akari became an idol because she loved her father and wanted to follow his steps. * Akari fails at playing piano, contrasting Haylo, who's good at it. ** Another thing she contrasts from him, is that she's awesome at volleyball, while he can't play it to save his life. * Akari appears on the background across Chibiharu Bokerdole and one OC up. Gallery See Akari Hoshiiro/Image Gallery. Category:Original Characters Category:GanbareHannahChan Category:Female Category:Student Category:Candy Alamode Users Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Akahanamo♪ Category:Debut Class Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:OCs based on Fire Emblem avatars Category:Idol Category:Pop Idol